<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kojima voice: Mean Hotman by Condensedcream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652281">Kojima voice: Mean Hotman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Condensedcream/pseuds/Condensedcream'>Condensedcream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mean Hotman [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deep kissing, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Size Difference</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Condensedcream/pseuds/Condensedcream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kairi once told Sora that when people were hungry enough, they boiled the leather of their shoes and ate it. Sora took it as a new addition to the long string of lies she’d previously fed him about things that were edible, but only according to her. He’d fallen for it before with gum wrappers, erasers, and once, a fake plant.</p><p>Now he wasn’t so sure it was a joke.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sora/Yozora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mean Hotman [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kojima voice: Mean Hotman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kairi once told Sora that when people were hungry enough, they boiled the leather of their shoes and ate it. Sora took it as a new addition to the long string of lies she’d previously fed him about things that were edible, but only according to her. He’d fallen for it before with gum wrappers, erasers, and once, a fake plant.</p><p>Now he wasn’t so sure it was a joke.</p><p>There was a certain point of desperation where any relief was better than none. He was nearing it now as he stood under the light of a streetlamp, illuminated and exposed as he watched Yozora catch sight of him across empty traffic lanes.</p><p>He was really kind of unfairly fast, Sora thought as Yozora dashed towards him. Unfairly fast and didn’t check both ways before crossing. That would have been more of a problem if there had been anything to check for here.</p><p>Some people boiled and ate shoes to stay alive. Sora put himself in harm’s way to do the same. A twisted arm, a bloody lip, that was something. Company, contact. A bleak but necessary divergence from the daily isolation that was draining the drive he had to escape.</p><p>At the first sign of a fight, a gun readied and raised, a sword at Yozora’s side, Sora held up his hands in surrender.</p><p>“Can we not?” he asked meekly.</p><p>When he’d gone over the question a dozen times in his head beforehand, it came out a lot cooler.</p><p>“Given up at last?”</p><p>Yozora didn’t lower his gun, but he didn’t shoot it. That was some sort of victory.</p><p>Sora swallowed and shook his head.</p><p>“I’ve been thinking,” he started, because there wasn’t much else to do here, “we could go about this a lot differently.”</p><p>“A trick up your sleeve, then,” Yozora stated flatly, a finger moving to the trigger of his gun.</p><p>“No! It’s not like that. Give me five seconds to explain.”</p><p>Yozora waved him on with his gun. “You can have three.”</p><p>“You can’t really be enjoying this, right?” Sora asked hurriedly. That had to be under three seconds. Two and half, tops.</p><p>Yozora’s resulting silence was worse than if he had gleefully stated that actually, this was in fact his current favorite hobby.</p><p>“Right?” Sora prompted again.</p><p>“What’s your proposal?” was Yozora’s non-answer.</p><p>“Anything,” Sora blurted, eager to ensure a compromise.</p><p>“Anything,” Yozora agreed.</p><p>“Anything non-lethal?” Sora added. He should have started off with that.</p><p>Yozora didn’t agree that time, but he did discard his weapons.</p><p>Even empty-handed, Sora’s ingrained panic response kicked up when Yozora closed the last few feet between them. Sora’s breath went reedy and he leaned back, body recalling each past encounter they’d had.</p><p>Why exactly was he making a deal with a person dead-set on thrashing him from the moment they first laid eyes on one another?</p><p>“Don’t run,” Yozora said, cutting Sora’s second thoughts short.</p><p>Sora listened, despite his animal brain instructing him otherwise. Human brain was going to get him through this.</p><p>Except human brain exited stage left once Yozora's hands were sliding under his arms, hefting him up like a doll before pushing him against the stoneface wall behind him. It made fear flare loud in his head to be held up and trapped, legs left to kick and dangle as he gripped Yozora’s forearms for a sense of stability. His ribs ached under the pressure of being held so fiercely.</p><p>The suddenness of it all stopped him from registering the moment when Yozora kissed him.</p><p>The actions were there, the feel of Yozora’s lips on his, crushingly aggressive and chapped, the impact drawing a shocked gasp from Sora. Yozora took immediate advantage of the reaction. His tongue snaked in easily, wet and tasteless as it licked into Sora’s mouth.</p><p>A panicked, ugly little noise rose in Sora’s throat at the intrusion, his eyes shutting tight as he was unable to recoil. The sound was quieted as Yozora’s tongue moved over his gums and teeth, lapped along the insides of his cheeks. Sora’s breath hitched higher when the roof of his mouth was licked, palate sensitive to the point of being ticklish.</p><p>It was hard to consider it a kiss in face of how invasive it was. Yozora’s tongue was too big to be comfortable in Sora’s mouth and just long enough to make Sora worry about his own gag reflex as it pushed deeper. It made him shudder when it nudged the back of his throat.</p><p>Sora wondered what he was supposed to do with himself, any semblance of fight or flight overwhelmed as he was forced to process what was happening. His body had latched onto it as an attack, his breath coming fast and shallow as he was held still.</p><p>He took useless gasps as his body trembled, Yozora’s breath filling his lungs in short bursts. The lack of fresh air made him dizzy, the back of his head prickling as his fingers twitched and curled, his hold on Yozora weakening. He saw white spots even with his eyes closed.</p><p>No urge to escape sparked as Sora grew lightheaded, lashes fluttering as he struggled to string thoughts together. He didn’t know what was wanted from him in turn, but it seemed good enough to keep his mouth open, jaw beginning to ache and drool seeping down his chin.</p><p>His trembling continued as time went on, but the action was detached from his brain. Purely a physical response, like his obedient swallowing of saliva that wasn’t his and the way his thighs tensed and tried to rub together as his stomach grew hot and uneasy.</p><p>Sora’s own tongue was heavy and languid, but even that responded on its own, pushing back in clumsy moments that spurred Yozora on. The brutality of having his mouth fucked so thoroughly brought mindless tears to his eyes and even more mindless cries that only Yozora was privy to.</p><p>But the part of Sora that had been starved for connection was being fed readily now, pushed to a point where it no longer distinguished what was welcome and what wasn’t. That it was happening at all made him want more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>